Start Of Something New
by Faberry-PezberryLover
Summary: When Quinn breakup with Rachel Kurt and Santana are there to fix her.Santana love her since the beginning, with the help of Kurt will she get the girl or will get heartbroken. Will Quinn fight to get Rachel back or will Rachel find a new love?dontownglee


Chapter- 1

"We are over"- Quinn said to you. The words that you thought will never come out. Those words cut you like razor blades, and you feel like you are going to pass out. You swear that your heat stop, the tears you were fighting are all out.

"Is because of him, you cheat on me right?"- Rachel said cleaning with her thumb the tears that are like broken mirror. Quinn shocks her head.

"No! Why you always bring him-"Rachel cut her up. "Because I know that the fucking reason is him!"- Rachel yells at Quinn, and then she takes a deep breath and continues.

"The others day when we were making out I saw a hickey and for God sakes, you didn't let me mark you because then people were going to suspect!"- You know you got her there. When you saw the hickey, you felt like the world stop spinning, you didn't want to believe she was with someone else. So you just ignored it. You ran a hand through your long brown locks. You look at Quinn you want to feel the way you did when you fall in love with her. And you still in love with her but she isn't with you. That's what you think. You take a step closer and she takes a step back.

"Just look me into the eyes and tell me you didn't make out with Finn"- Rachel said calm. Quinn doesn't respond and she refuses to look at you.

"Just tell me, tell me that you don't love me anymore, and tell me I'm not good enough for you!"- You yell poking your index finger in her chest. Her hazel eyes are watering and you almost loss it.

"I can't"- whisper Quinn, but you catch it up. You shock your head and look down.

"We can fix this I know-"Quinn interrupt you. "No we can't ok get that through your head. We ARE OVER I never mean to hurt you, but I'm not gay!"- Quinn finish looking through your eyes making sure you understand.

"Why are you being so mean? You said you love me!"- Rachel said letting tears fall. Quinn look away and you swear you saw tears trying to spill out.

"Sometimes we said things without meaning it"- She got you there.

"Fuck you Quinn!"- You ran from the classroom you two were. You got to the parking lot and enter your car. You cry for minutes that feel like hour. You decide to skip school you can't go to that hell, not when she is there.

Rachel let you standing in the classroom; you know you break her heart. You hate yourself for making her cry, you don't believe your last words, hell you love her you will die for her. But you know that is wrong, you can't be with her. If someone knows you were with her your reputation will go down: everything you build for the past 2 years will be ruin. But there something more ruin and that is her heart and yours. You hate that you cheat on her with your ex-boyfriend Finn but people start to talk when you begin being friendly to her in school.

Rachel went home there's nobody typical you think. You call Kurt he and Santana are the only one that knows about Quinn and you.

–"Hey this is Kurt her son if you are looking for my mother she die"- you roll your eyes typical Kurt.

–"Kurt you don't have to answer the phone like that"- he makes you almost smile.

–"Oh hey Rachel, sorry about that, I didn't see you after lunch, you okay?"- He asks you, you let a small cry.

-Kurt I need you… now"- you say hate in yourself for sounding so weak.

-"Rach was going on? Barbara didn't die?"- He asks, you smile a little.

-"No Kurt, Quinn we have a fight and she… she broke up with me"- you said crying in your pillow.

-"Oh honey I will be there in 5 ok, everything will be alright darling-"then Kurt hang up.

You wait for Kurt; you just lay there in your bed. You think about what went wrong, your relationship wasn't perfect. You love Quinn, sure she kind of forgets about the date and always was late, when you dress cute she never gives you complement. But she was only brave enough to date you, hiving thought it was a secret. She promises she wasn't goings to break your heart but she did. Now that you think about it, you wish you have listened to Santana. She told you Quinn wasn't the best person that you deserve more but you didn't. Now look at you, you are a mess.

When Kurt arrives at your house he brings you vegan chocolate ship ice cream, your favorite. But then you remember that Quinn and you use to snuggle and eat it and you start to cry again. Then Santana show up at your door, screaming about going all Lima High on Quinn white ass. But when she sees the mess you are, crying your eyes in your bed. She laid with you her front press to your back, her arms rapping around you and she is giving you light kiss in your arm. Santana whisper in your ear words that you never going to forget. Kurt laid with you too in your right side of your bed telling you everything is going to be okay. You fall asleep in Santana arms with Kurt by your side. You thank God that they are there, because you don't know what you do without them. You probably will be completely lost.

The next 4 weeks you still the same crying every time you see something that remind you about her, or when you just simply look at your bed. Remembering every night that she will come to snuggle with you, which were the way of her saying she was sorry for forgetting the dates. You and Quinn didn't have sex neither of you were prepare, both still virgins. You have seen Quinn in glee club and some class that you guys share, and it hurt that she is fine, maybe she really never love you. The worst part is that you don't have the same confided that you have before. You didn't even fight for a solo anymore. Everyone is surprise about your change but they don't ask why.

Santana. She has been amazing, holding you tight every night while you cry. She even sits every day with you to see Funny Girl, even though she hates it. She show at your house and take you for walks, and that what you are doing now. You walk with Santana. What you have notice this days is that Santana is being really close to you. Always with arm around you, snuggling with you and holding you hand. You don't mention something about it because you really like it, it kind of bring you closer to her. And you are afraid that if you mention it she will stop.

-"So Rach, do you want me to stay tonight?"- Santana asks you and you want to say yes, but she have been staying all week and you don't want to cause trouble.

-"You don't have to stay, Dads will be home so, yeah"- you saw the look of hurt in her eyes; she was going to say something but didn't.

-"You could stay tomorrow? You know Kurt want to go to the mall so we can't buy new cloths"- her eyes light up and she give you a lightly smile.

-"That will be awesome! Are you okay? You look a little pale Rach"- she said with a worried expression in her face.

-"I'm just kind of …cold"- you wish you have brought a jacket is really cold. She start taking her Cheerio jacket of and give you too you.

-"Santana what are you doing! Is cold you going to freeze. I'm not going to take it!"- She gives you a light smile.

-"Is cool you know Couch make us were the Cheerio uniform even in winter so if I survive with that I can't survive with jeans and a tee-shirt. So put the jacket Rach!"- Santana says to you pouting. You could resist and did what she said.

-"You look really good in it, you should wear it more often"- she said giving you a smirk. You blush and give her a hug. When the hug end she put an arm around your shoulder bring you closer to her body. You put an arm around her waist and hold her free hand. You felt a spark of electricity running through your body. You always felt it when she just touches' you. You look up to Santana and she is already staring at you, and you know she felt it too. Santana give you a peck in your forehead and both start walking like that to you house.

That night you felt asleep thinking about that moment with Santana. The way your heart skip a beat, the burning sensation in your stomach and the way her eyes light up. Quinn wasn't anymore in your thought all that was in it was the beautiful Latina Santana Lopez.

The other day Kurt was at your house, you are standing in your room and Kurt is talking about his plan. "Make Rachel hot and out of misery". Cute name right?

-"I'm going to give you a makeover that will have every single guy drooling for you and including Santana"- Kurt say with his not so famous but someday will Hummel smirk. You ran a hand throw your messy hair. Maybe is not a bad idea, thinking about make you felt somehow good?

"-I think that will be great, and stop messing with Santana she is a good friend"- you say and Kurt eye you weird.

-"I already talk with "Satan' and there no, no"-finish Kurt with a wide smile.

Then other day Kurt, Santana and you went to the mall to buy a lot of cloth, because Santana thought it will be a good idea burn all the cloth. She really hates the animal sweater. You really like the style that Kurt and Santana help you. The stile is like punk but not too hard core. When you finish shopping that when home you felt a little better. Maybe forgetting about Quinn will be the best.

Santana and Kurt were at your house the next morning. You were at the bathroom finishing your make up, and you whisper the words you never thought you will say.

-"Today will be the day that I will forget about Qui-"- you stop for saying her name –"I will forget about her"- you look yourself one last time in the mirror, then you go out the bathroom to your room. Where Santana was seating in your bed looking at some magazine and Kurt was texting with someone (probably the new kid Sam). You stand there with a low cut red shirt with a black rip jean and black heals. Your hair is down with some waves.

-"Hey guys"- you say. Santana is the first to look up. When she looks at you she has her eyes wide open and a smirk in her lips. She throws the magazine to the floor. Santana stands up and check you out from head to toe. You blush at her intense stare.

-"Wow Berry you look smoking hot, let me tell you if you were not my friend I will be smacking that ass!"- She said joking, making you smile for a long time.

-"Oh well if you want to be friends with benefits? I got no problem with that little Jew."- Santana says sending you a wink and a very Lopez smirk.

-"Ok Santana stop eye fucking Rachel, and Rach you look fantastic thanks to me!'- Kurt said standing up and clapping his hand.

-"Don't flatter yourself Barbie Face!"- Say Santana with a smirk and you try to hold you laugh

-"Hey a man can't dream"- say Kurt with a dreamy look in his face.

-"Yeah about that Blondie boy, anyway lets go to school I want to kick some fucking ass"- you said, and Kurt give you a lightly smile.

-"Wow Rachel Berry cursing I like it…, and is king of hot"- Santana said with an amusing look in her face.

-"Well if you want to get some of this why don't you escorted me out"- you say smirking at Santana. She just nods dumbly and opens the door.

-"Girl stop playing games just let go I can't be late, that's not fashion"- Kurt said, Rachel walk out, but before Santana could walk feather Kurt stop her.

-"Stop drooling over Rachel, if you want to tap some of that you had to woo who her!"- He walk away with a smirk in his face leaving a breathless shock Santana.

This pass 4 weeks have been hell. Without Rachel nothing is the same. You cry every nigh wishing Rachel was there holding you tight but she isn't. Because you are stupid, you are at your locker hitting yourself with the door. Then you hear people weaseling and gasping, you look at the school entrance. There Rachel waits a different Rachel she look hot and happy. You always consider Rachel hot in those animal sweater and skirt but now wow she look beautiful like always, and you wish you could call her yours. She walk past you without looking at you and it hurt, but you know is your fault. You hate that Santana is behind her checking her ass, and you see Finn Hudson shouting "mail man" over and over again. You are pretty sure your mouth is wide open and you are drooling, and you hate everyone that is staring at her and you are the only one that could do that. But then you remember she is not yours, you were a bitch and broke up with her; you felt the tears in your eyes and run to the bathroom.

-"Did you see her face, she was drooling for you"-Kurt said waiting for you at your locker.

-"Oh and the guys don't make me start, I think they all have boner"- he say with a disgusting face that you laugh a little. Then Santana interrupt with a smirk in her pretty face you think.

-"You think? With this hot piece"- she say pointing at Rachel. –"The look in Finn face was so work"- she finish leading beside you into a locker.

-"Guys stop! I'm trying to remember the lyrics of the song I'm going to sing'- you say closing your locker. -"Well I'm glad you are going to sing!"- And you swear that you hear the Latina whispering something about missing your voice.

_"But I have to go, to kick some Cheerios ass. See you later hot pieces! Porcelain"- Santana say giving you s kiss in the cheek and a wink making you blush. Then she walks away and you stare at her back okay maybe a little at her butt. Hey but don't blame her, those cheerleader skirt are too short.

-"Rachel stop staring at Santana you are drooling. If you want some hot Lopez piece you have to set a plan"- he say smirking at your reaction.

"I… I don't lik'- you try to say. –"Come on Rachel you have the hot for Santana since you two starts the friendship shit. You like her so go for her, you deserve to be happy."- He said serious looking into your eyes.

-"Yes I like her, but i don't know if she feel the same way"- you say with tear in your eyes. Kurt gives you a quick hug and say –"She like you back I know honey so stop being shy and go for it."- He say smiling.

-"How you know?"- You ask dumbly why Santana will like you.

-"I got an amazing gay detector, believe that the only straight she is, is a bitch!"- He say before taking your hand.

-"Miss Berry will you let me walk you to class?"- Kurt says with a fake British accent.

-"Oh what a gentlemen with pleaser Mr. Hummel!"- You two walk to class without a last glance. Maybe after all that happened you could try and show your feeling to Santana. But you are afraid that she will reject you. You really like her and to be honest those feeling were before Quinn show up at your heart.

In the field of Mickely High was Santana screaming at some juniors.

-"Well looks who decide to show up Miss. Barbie!"- She said sarcastic at Quinn

-"Shut up Santana, we need to talk!"- Quinn say firmly with fire in her eyes.

-"yeah whatever"- Santana says crossing her arm in front of her chest.

-"You nit to back up Rachel is mine!"- Quinn say between clinch teeth

-"You know what? You broke Rachel and me and Kurt are there to fix the fucking mess that you left. So don't come here and tell me what to do, because Rachel is not yours. And I'm glad that she forgets about you, because you don't deserve her!'- Santana says screaming the last part.

-"Don't come with that shit! I know you like her, but you never gonna have her!"- Quinn says putting her best bitch face.

-"You are right I like her, but you know where you are wrong? That I am fine being her friend, because at less I have her in my life. But you no cause you screw it for what?"- say Santana walking away. Leaving a broken Quinn in the middle of the field, but what hurt most is that Santana is right. She loss Rachel, her Rachel. She have to decide be the most popular girl in the school and have her nice reputation or win the one she loves risking everything.


End file.
